garndndfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dire Wolves
The Dire Wolves were a collection of folk heroes known for their involvement in the Grey Gallows' great collapse. The primary members were Pippins Ploopy-Doopy, Flint Fireforge, Erevan Lackraven, and Patrin the Dragonborn. Their story has been compiled through witness reports, and are told as a legend among Garn's social circles. Members Erevan Lackraven Erevan was a half-elf rogue from the city of Rootreach. He is a known associate of the Lotus Order, supposedly trained by the Julipis. He disappeared after the collapse of the Grey Gallows, while some believe he still works for the Lotus Order. Flint Fireforge Flint was a Dwarf paladin from Karkari, a fishing village along the coasts of the Blue Mist Lake. Witnesses note his devotion to Sokis, and several have reported witnessing miracles that he supposedly enacted with her assistance. He disappeared after the collapse of the Grey Gallows. Patrin Patrin is a Dragonborn sorcerer from the Bloodscale Burrows. He currently resides in Babbles, raising a child that was born to him by the mayor's wife, much to the disdain of the local halflings. Pippins Ploopy-Doopy Pippins was a Tiefling wizard, raised by halflings in Babbles. Witnesses report his deep familiarity with the poetry of Gandor. History Origin, 7E-994 Towards the end of the Seventh Reign, word began to spread about the mysterious individuals now known as the Dire Wolves. They had been arrested in Whiteroot for various crimes, but were freed by the Redfang Renegades on the way to the Grey Gallows. Magmorra enlisted them in her cause, and they were sent to meet her contact in North Firsirin. Legend has it that the four mercenaries were forced to kill a Dire Wolf in order to prove themselves, and it was from this that their name was derived. Ketel's Crossing, 7E-994 They came to public renown for their liberation of Ketel's Crossing, while on their way to North Firsirin. While passing through the small farming community, they became involved in the conflict against the local bandits, led by Sartrin Cinderback. The Dire Wolves tracked him down to the nearby Ketel's Castle, defeating Sartrin and recovering the village's resources that had been collected through unfair taxation. The village rewarded them for their efforts, and word began to spread of the heroes known as the Dire Wolves. North Firsirin, 7E-995 They continued north to the Redfang Mountains, arriving in North Firsirin with instructions to investigate that year's King's Assembly. There, amidst the Festival of Flames, they happened to be in Tri-Tower Plaza during the mysterious Quasit attack. Little is known about the details of this attack, but rumors persist that it led the Dire Wolves to an encounter with the infamous Shadowclaw Cult. Over the coming week, word began to spread that the Dire Wolves had infiltrated the King's Assembly and discovered Etten Tillnia's plan to release the Ninth Passion. As word got out, the city became increasingly hostile in their search for the fabled Dire Wolves. They were never heard of in Firsirin again. Babbles, 7E-995 The Dire Wolves were next seen in the Whitewing settlement of Babbles, where they were not welcomed by the local government. They earned some favor after rescuing a lost group of school children from a tribe of Gnolls. However, after an inter-group conflict over the possession of a mysterious yellow slime, they were removed from the city. Much of what is known of the Dire Wolves' earliest adventures is derived from the stories of Patrin the Dragonborn, who now resides in Babbles with his half-dragonborn/half-halfling children. His children all came from different mothers, and the town holds him in strong disdain due to his frequent affairs with the local women. If the town were able to outmatch his magic and strength, they would banish him in a heartbeat. Hendrik and the Grey Gallows, 7E-995 The Dire Wolves traveled from Babbles to Hendrik. Their time here is largely undocumented, but witnesses report interactions between the Dire Wolves and the Twin Prophets of Zharweige. The Dire Wolves played a role in the collapse of the Grey Gallows, but this event is shrouded in mystery and the scale of their influence is not certain. The Dire Wolves have not been seen or heard from since the collapse, although there have been many unconfirmed sightings of the individual members.